Demon and Fairy Queen
by Shiro Kurai
Summary: Zeref's strongest Demon and the Queen of Fairies share a bond that others can't match. He was finally putting his war-torn past behind him while she was living through her darkest moments. What happens when they finally meet? Will love blossom; or will it be their greatest regret?
1. Chapter 1

Zeref's strongest Demon and the Queen of Fairies share a bond that others can't match. He was finally putting his war-torn past behind him while she was living through her darkest moments. What happens when they finally meet? Will love blossom; or will it be their greatest regret?

Before anyone reviews saying that the timeline doesn't work like this, I don't care. This is fanfic not cannon so sit back and enjoy the ride.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

A young boy with pink hair laid on a beach alone segregated from the world around him. The coarse sand and quiet waves being his only company as animals and humans alike were scared of him. The boy was watching the clouds high above him for as long as he could before they faded away into the oncoming night. He wanted to float away with the clouds away from his current time away from his regrets.

A girl was running through a burning village pulling a younger girl by the hand. The world around them was covered in a red light with an orange hue. The light emitted from the flames were beautiful to an onlooker but to the two of them, it is the cause of a lot of pain. Their homes were currently being burnt away by these flames and soon would only be seen as ash. They were both scared as they took a pause before the older scarlet hair girl looked for a place to hide the younger girl.

As the man continued to lay on the beach watching the clouds, the clouds turned to flames as he saw the world through the scarlet girl's eyes. The man was confused as he sat up looking out at the ocean before rubbing his eyes trying to wipe away the image. After taking his hands away the image still plagued his mind as he now heard a voice, "We need to find a place to hide." The voice sounded scared. The voice sounded like it was coming out of his own ears along with the screams of other villagers trapped in the fire.

As she looked to her left from in between the rows of houses she hears a young boy's voice, "You can hide in that container." The girl was startled by the voice but didn't have time to question it as her eyes locked with said container before running towards it.

As she now stood in front of container she opened the lid and lifted the younger girl inside. Picking the lid back off the ground she told the younger girl, "Hide in here. You will be safe." The younger girl hesitantly nodded her eyes filled with fear. Fear of what would happen to her if she was found by the men rampaging their village. She listened though as she crouched down in the container before the scarlet haired girl put the lid back on top.

As she placed the lid back on the container the faded image of a beautiful ocean sunset began to over way itself over her own vision much like the burning village had for the young boy. She took pause as she tried to focus on the faded ocean view. She was unsure of what to think, of how to react. She wanted to be there, she wanted to be away from her burning home. Above that though the sunset reflecting off the late ocean water was just, "Beautiful," she said taking an elongated breath. The sound of the waves were drowned out by screams, while the feeling of sand filled her fists. Reaching her hand out to it she tried to grasp it but the moment she closed her fist the vision vanished. Blinking rapidly, she looked around for the cultists before taking off in a run.

The boy just continued to sit there watching the world through her eyes. He felt like a mage had put him into an illusion to where he had to help the person escape before it would be released. There was also a slight worry of that they would try and kill him while he was trapped in the illusion. Over the screams of villagers, he heard a shout, "I found another kid." He had no time to think before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before his vision was the path of rubble below. _'What is truly going on here?'_ He thought before his vision turned to darkness. He felt the same pain she did, heard the exact sounds, and saw the same world; while she saw his.

When she finally came too she was in a cell. She was locked in the cell with multiple other people most her age, but some middle age or elderly people. One feature was the same in them all, though, they were all hunched over and their faces were engulfed in mixes of fear and sadness. She wasn't the one to notice it but the boys wore white ripped up muscle shirts with a pair of patched-up ripped shorts. There were some slight differences with some being shirtless and others having a yellow string as a belt. While the girls wore an extremely faded almost white blue long shirt. They all wore metal bracelets with red spheres on them. Herself being the same.

When the young boy came to he found himself face first in a pile of sand. Trying to remember why he was like this the image of the burning village flashed in front of his eyes. "Was the truly only an illusion?" He asked himself not expecting a reply. His mind was filled with questions but no answers followed. If it wasn't an illusion, then there really was a burning village and the girl he was watching the world through was captured. This information was useless to him though as the world was currently in a time of war so villages being burnt to the ground was nothing abnormal. What would be considered strange is that the beach he started is still in the exact condition it started in. Judging by how the sun was now at the highest point in the sky it was around noon, which means he was out for at least eighteen hours maybe longer. There was nothing he could do; he could sit there in silence with himself pondering over the truth or travel in search of it.

He never took himself as one to sit still so he jumped to his feet and started his adventure in search of answers. This is what he told himself at least. The truth ran much deeper than that.

The same day she was brought she was put to work. She was forced to carry piles of rubble from the mines into a bunch of crates not far from the entrance. She continued this till the crates were filled to which she and the person mining would have to pull the crates on a sled for others to build with. She didn't make it through her first day without breaking down, on her way of walking back to the mines her body gave out and she started crying. The cultists yelled at her to stop but the tears just continued to run down her face. She wanted to tell them to let her go home but the words were trapped in her throat. The tears only stopped when her body fell to the ground unconscious.

The young boy had traveled into a forest having not gotten far from the beach before he felt extreme fatigue. The fatigue was followed by the feeling of a dry throat that no matter how much water he drank was satisfied. He felt his body slowing down as he began to hear shouting. The words were incoherent over loud sobbing. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but the words didn't leave his throat. The shouting stopped as he felt his body connect with the ground below him.

She was woken up by someone shaking her shoulders. As she opened her eyes she was greeted by the blurry image of blond hair and dark green eyes. Very shortly her vision cleared up and she could fully take in the eyes staring directly at her. Seeing her awake the boy seemed to force himself to smile as he introduced himself, "I'm Sho," his voice was calm and loud echoing throughout the cell.

She was startled by his action as she shyly directed her gaze towards the ground. As her eyes locked on the ground she saw what seemed to be the tops of trees with the sun setting over the horizon. Before she could try and reach out for it, the view was quickly taken away from her as she began to hear someone shout, "The monster, we need to kill him before he kills more innocent people." The shout scared her. She never saw the accuser as the person began to run in the opposite direction telling themselves, "Just leave me alone."

As she brought her gaze back up to Sho with an extremely meek voice she replied, "I'm…"

With a groan, the boy who was lying in the forest pushed himself up. This was the second time in what he believed to be twenty-four hours that he had fallen unconscious. He was currently now sitting up and trying to find the sun along the top of the tree line. The boy didn't know how to appreciate the beautiful light show the sun shining through the trees was giving him nor did he care. His view didn't change as he tried to get a grasp on the situation, _'Why is this happening? Who is that other person, is it even another person? Am I simply going crazy? ...'_ He wanted to scream out in anger but he was brought away from his questions as he sees a boy with blond hair and dark green eyes introduce themselves as Sho. _'So they are a real person.'_

Hearing someone yell at him from behind calling him a monster he can't help but feel saddened, he doesn't want to kill anymore. Shooting up from the ground he doesn't even turn back to look them as weakly says, "Just leave me alone." He doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He knows he has no way of making up for his past actions but he doesn't want his present and future actions to add more. He runs further and further not looking back an extremely faded view of a stone cell in front of him. He now knows it to be the other person's view as they finally reply back to the boy, "I'm Erza."

As soon as Erza introduced herself to Sho her view of the sunset forest vanished along with the angry mob of shouting too. It still plagued her mind though it was all too weird to her. It felt like this whole thing was a dream and the world she is only seeing in faded flashes is the world she truly knows. She wants to escape and return back to that world, to get away from all the pain. Sho grabbed her by the wrist as he lifted her to her feet and introduced her to a few other people of the cell – Jellal, Simon, Wally, Milianna, and Rob. They were all around her own age besides Rob who was an elderly old man.

As night closed in and everyone was asleep Erza was sitting alone in the corner of the cell closed off from everyone. She was finally letting sleep take over when she saw what she took to be a starry night sky with the moon directly overhead. The moon was illuminating the tops of the tree as the view seemed to be from above as if on a mountain. Erza wished to truly be there as she solely focused her vision on it. She attempted to reach out to the view like every time before but like every other it failed. She was brought away from its beauty when she heard a voice began speaking asking, "Hey, can you hear me?"

Erza was surprised replying, "Yes." Erza was confused on how to think, the voice sounded like as if she herself was talking but in a different voice.

"You are probably as confused as I'm. I assume you currently see what I see and hear what I hear, much like I do for you. As if you are currently standing here staring up at the moon while it is as if I'm sitting there in the cell. The only thing I don't know is if we feel the same pain." She was confused but so far what he was saying was correct. Though how would he test if they felt the same pain.

She was going to question him on this till she felt a sharp pain go throughout her leg. She bit her lip to suppress the scream and to not wake the others up. It didn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, though. "Yes, we feel the same pain," Erza said wiping away her tears.

 _'I don't understand how this all happened. It is like our minds are connected to one another. What to do? What to do? I need to get her out of that place and somewhere safer. Where is she, though?'_

"Where are you?" He questions,

"I have no idea," Erza replies. She is unable to hear his thoughts as they have to actually talk for the other to hear.

He doesn't reply before Erza wonders out loud, "Who are you? Where are you even?"

The boy looks out at the unseeable ocean before taking a loud moment of silence. _'What do I tell her? I can't have the one person who will talk to me hate me. What do I say damn it? I can't call myself E.N.D. as she will know who I'm.'_ As a warm summer breeze swept by him messing up his already messy spiky pink locks he replies hesitantly, "I'm Natsu and I think I'm by Akane Beach."

END

First, try at Fanfiction will have to tell me how I did. Thanks and till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow much better response than expect, so thank you everyone =D. I was expecting maybe 5 follows and favorite not 15 favs and 30 follows. Makes me nervous for this chapter though as I know it won't live up to expectations. So take pity on my soul and don't make the insults too harsh. Now sit back with your snacks in hand and enjoy the show.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Luck seems to have been on Natsu's side as he had actually gotten to sleep for a whole night for the first time in what he believed to be his own life. His whole life everyone had been at war villages burning, countries destroyed, and lives taken. As much as he would currently hate to admit it he has added to all those counts. So having a full night of sleep was a blessing that Natsu didn't have many of.

As if in sync with him Erza had woken up at the same time. As Natsu took in the morning world around him it was filled with bright warm colors from the rising sun with a constant chilling breeze that he seemed to not take note of. The beauty of nature all around him forests, rivers, along with the addition of animals that seems to go out of their way to avoid him.

While in the case of Erza the world seemed dark everything being shades of blue and gray. There was no sense of warmth as everyone around her seemed gloomy from the moment they woke up. The only colder feeling than the atmosphere was the stone cold walls and floors they were trapped in. No rays of light from the morning sun having been blocked out by the solid walls. The only sounds around her being the shouts of the morning guards, the groans of the now awoken slaves, and the loud slamming of waves from all sides.

Their worlds seemed to opposites, and if judged by their current situations you would be mistaken on who lived a darker life.

While Erza was being put to work on building the tower she had asked the person she was working with about the tower; as per Natsu's request. The person she was working with today was Jellal. Overlaid her own vision was Natsu's of him walking around the mountain he had fallen asleep on last night.

"Umm Jellal, what truly is this place?" Erza asked hesitantly lifting the last of the rubble into a crate.

"They called this place the Tower of Heaven or R-System. The cult here is giving it to revive The Black Mage." Jellal explained as himself with the help of Erza pulled the crates over to the builders.

Curious she questions him more, "Who is the Black Mage?"

"Zeref, he was a dark mage who lived hundreds of years ago. During the later parts of his life, he created tens of thousands of demons that rampaged the lives that stood against him." Jellal further explained as they returned to the mine.

Erza didn't react any different than expected; she felt fear for what would happen if he was revived while also feeling anger for lives that had been sacrificed for the crusade.

Natsu's reaction was the one that was abnormal. At hearing the name, he had paused in his stride becoming engulfed in his own mind at the news. _'What do you mean he is dead? I just saw him last week alive. If he is dead though why revive him? He wanted to die so leave him like that. Don't force him to return to the plain of the living when he himself no longer wants to be here.'_

The whole explanation was odd to Natsu none of it made sense. Zeref had not been alive for a seventy years let alone a few hundred, Natsu had never heard him be referred to as the Black Mage, and the demons created by Zeref weren't inherently evil they would just do whatever to achieve their goal even if that included innocent lives along the way.

With only one idea in mind as he changed his travels from saving Erza to finding Zeref.

* * *

With night approaching Natsu began to pile up leaves by the side of a lake. It had only been two days since he renounced all his actions over his past 8 years of life. Their screams haunted him as he walked step after step he could hear them echoing off the walls of his head. Most nights he would awaken from the nightmare of re-watching the villages burn down to ash. He was stuck reliving the memories over and over again with from what he can tell no escape. Shaking the thoughts from his head he walks over to the lake and splashes water on his face. He just continued to knee at the edge of the lake as the ripples in the water cleared away. As he stared at his face he felt the desire to slam his fist down into the water. He knew it would change nothing but that didn't stop the desire from building. The desire was pushed away when he heard Erza comment, "You have an interesting hair color." In a shy and tired tone.

Natsu was surprised at hearing her voice as he slightly jumped in place. The idea of Erza still being there had totally slipped his mind. So long as they didn't focus on the other person's vision it just faded away into the background. Directing his vision away from the lake his looked over at the sun setting behind the mountain he had just crossed over.

Erza may not have commented on it initially but she had also taken note of Natsu's eyes. They were completely black and seemed to dull to the world around him; he almost seemed lonely. As she thought back to last night she remembered the shouts calling him a monster and how he didn't fight back didn't even retort just asked them to leave him alone.

Wanting to comfort him in some way she spoke in a sweet and soft voice, "You aren't alone."

 _'Only because you don't know who I'm'_ Natsu thought. He didn't immediately reply to her but the words had an effect on him. No one was there to confirm it but it is believed that Natsu stared over at the setting sun with a smile. At seeing the sun set completely Natsu walked over his pile of leaves before saying, "Thank you." In a whisper like voice and within moments was asleep.

At hearing Natsu say thank you Erza sat in the corner of the cell with a smile. Different from everyone around her she wasn't filled with gloom she was almost joyous in those short moments. She was glad to have helped Natsu in some way after how pained and lonely he looked. To which following his words of thanks with a smile on her face she fell asleep.

* * *

Natsu luck would no continue for a second consecutive night as a loud explosion was heard not far east from him. It had no more than a few hours that Natsu had been asleep as the moon was only beginning to rise into the sky. Another explosion quieter than the first had followed shortly after, which then was immediately followed by a third. Soon after the explosion were to close together to number them all. This course of noise was something Natsu was not foreign to. It was the sounds to another battle beginning.

Finally standing up and clearing off the tiredness of being abruptly awoken Natsu began to make his way to the plains where the battle was taking place. He may believe he has taken enough innocent lives but the lives of these people are not innocent; if you could even call them people anymore. Were Dragon Slayers still truly humans? A dragon slayer will at one point or another transform into a dragon so are they truly still humans before that final moments or monsters? Natsu with his current resolve, he was neutral till they endangered others that weren't part of their fight.

One of the explosions had startled Erza enough that she had jumped up from her corner almost screaming out in fear. She calms her rapid breathing as she realized that it wasn't her world that is exploding but Natsu's. That didn't stop the extreme look of fear from making itself also so evident on her childish face. She could tell by the sounds getting louder that he was running towards the explosions and not away from them.

As she looked around the cell she took note of that everyone else was still asleep before whispering, "What the heck are you doing? It isn't safe that way." She wanted to scream it at him but was worried that she would wake everyone else up, and saying that she was yelling at someone in her head won't go over well.

Natsu could hear the worry in her voice but chose ignored it, "If I avoided every battle around me I would be stuck in a single spot unable to move." He took a short pause before continuing, "Even then the war would eventually find me and that single spot from where I stood would no longer exist." His voice had a sense of annoyance in it as he tried to explain this to Erza.

Erza was startled and sounded scared by his words, "What war?"

Natsu paused in his run when he heard Erza's question. _'How does she not know about the war that has been going on for over three years?'_ "Have you not heard of the Dragon King Festival?" His questioned is a curious tone.

Erza was even more confused now, "Dragons have been dead for hundreds of years."

Natsu was just as confused as her now. Dragons were in no way dead they were the rulers of the world currently believed to be above everyone and everything. Natsu may never admit it but Etherious would probably not win if they went to war with dragons. So how could they all be dead? _'Wait they said the same thing about Zeref. Are we_ in _different times?'_

Trying to prove his suspicions he asks, "What is the year?"

Still just as confused as for when this whole thing started she answers, "X774. Can you explain why this is important?"

"There is the inherent problem it is only X394 here. Someway we are communicating with one another over an almost 400-year gap. How this is happening I have no idea. Events that have happened to you have yet to occur in my time. Right now Dragons are at war with one another at if the human race should be eradicated or not. Would seem though that since you exist the year X774 that the dragons on side of humans win." Natsu explained before taking off in a sprint again. Taking with her doesn't change the fact that he wants to bring the innocent deaths down as low as possible. _'Even if she is from another time I have no idea what my name is in ties with. If Zeref can be written down in history as the Dark Wizard; what would I be remembered as when I truly am a monster?'_

All this information was too much for Erza as she continued to sit there in silence. How was she meant to reply to learning that the person she was talking to was most likely dead in her time? Even if she thought he would be dead before they ever meet that didn't stop her from worrying that this fight would be the one to take. _'Stay safe.'_ She thought before she saw Natsu run out into the clearing and watch the dragons high in the sky fighting one another.

If they didn't know otherwise they would think it was the brightest time of the day from all the flames. The view of the plains reminded them both of the burning village to where their whole mystery started. The beauty of the whole scene was ignored as the battling dragons and dragon slayers stole Natsu's gaze. He may not hold a strong admiration for the humans fighting a giant uphill battle but their courage for not retreating was respectable in his eyes.

Natsu knew this not to be his battle as she stayed off to the side as a form of deterrence to anybody who wished to harm others who wished not be involved in the war. Talking to himself he blankly said while looking down at his currently red lit hands, "My hands are already soaked in the blood of innocents; I may never be able to change that but I will try to atone for the mistakes."

Erza was greatly confused by Natsu's words but decided this currently wasn't the best time to ask about it.

* * *

Natsu doesn't know how long the battle had been going on before he attention was brought away from it by a second person. The person was a male with long wavy dark hair that was put up into a ponytail even still it went to his shoulders and covered his dark eyes. When he appeared from behind Natsu he spoke to him in a highly respectful tone,

"Lord END-"

He was immediately cut off with a sneer right after address Natsu with that title, "Natsu, Mard. My name is Natsu."

The identified Mard was confused by his Lord renouncing the title he was given by soldiers fighting in this Dragon King Festival. At the young age of 5 a year after END was reborn, he only understood very simple things one of those being to kill.

-Flashback-

Mard spectated the battle from not far away under the orders of Zeref to watch over him. The image from that day would then forward be engraved into his mind. A giant abyss black fire bigger, hotter, and more destructive than he had ever experienced in his life. The source of this fire being the five-year-old kid he was supposed to watch over. His thoughts more fell along the lines of that he had no need to do this as they would be lucky if this kid didn't destroy both sides of this war.

As he walked forward to see what remained he was shocked to find that same five-year-old laying there in the middle of all the carnage peacefully asleep both sides almost fearful of stepping forward and walking the sleeping demon. There was END's inherent flaw he was still simply a child with the only idea as truth; the bigger the flame the better. He didn't know how to control power as result.

Neither side suffered many if any casualties but that didn't stop them from exaggerating the experience. A single demon stepped out into the middle of the battle in and one spell ended the whole thing.

The story may be told many different ways from that one fact remained the same in each and every one of them the demon's name – END.

-Flashback end-

* * *

END

Going to stop there for today as I hoped everyone has enjoyed, as I would enjoy writing it only if you guys continue to enjoy reading. There was more that I wanted to get done here but I feel then the chapter would be longer than I wanted. Time to take a nap now, till next time

-Shiro


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT A/N: So hey…hope all has been well. Now before you kill me allow me to state what is going on. I had no intention of continuing this story because of future flaws with this idea. So I decided to leave it incomplete till I better understood what to do. The flaws will become evident this chapter but I feel bad because so many of you wanted me to continue this, so allow all the flaws to be brought to light. I'll make it a game for every flaw pointed out to me, I'll post a chapter or create a chapter of a new story of your choice. No matter the topic I will post at least one chapter about it. More details will be posted onto my profile. I hope Fanfic doesn't have a max inbox amount.**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Erza sat there unmoving, unable to move. Her body was frozen in place, the words just now spoken by this previously unknown man reverberated within the confines of her head. END the single word sent shivers down her spine. Her vision began to shake along with her whole body. The fear itself was unintentional for even she didn't understand the reason for this overwhelming fear. For why would such a single name cause so much fear? The answer to that question was then unknown.

Taking a deep breath Erza calmed herself as she refocused on Natsu's world.

The world was fueled by flames of its surrounding with blood-curdling screams of the dying soldiers. With each passing life, the world grew louder and more rampant. Erza felt disgusted as she was forced to all of their screams. This isn't the world she dreamed of, why did people have to die for what they believed? It wasn't right, war wasn't the right answer. Through this, all though Natsu continued to just stare at this man who he called Mard. He had blocked out all the screams having a long time ago learned how to turn a deaf ear to it all.

Mard knew Natsu's patience so he quickly recollected his thoughts before continuing, "Lord Natsu, you have been requested to visit Lord- "

Before he could continue Natsu cut him off with an indifferent tone, "Where?" the question was simple, the reason for it would not be understood by Mard though.

EN- I mean Natsu cutting Mard off was nothing abnormal so Mard answered his question that was more of an order, "The Heartfilia Clan, as for when as soon as possible."

Natsu nodded his head before he made a shooing motion with his hand dismissing Mard. The action was as good as a verbal order. Mard bowed to Natsu before he vanished much like he had appeared.

Natsu returned his gaze to the warring sides still acting as a deterrence between them and innocent lives. He had also taken note of Erza being awake throughout the whole discussion. Her being awake was the reason he tried to hide his connection to Zeref. He was the Black Mage of her time and if she learned the truth she likely wouldn't speak to him again. He couldn't accept her seeing him as a monster, so he would do anything within his power to make sure she never learned the truth. How long will this dream truly last though? How long till something slipped?

"Who is END?" Erza spoke what had been running through her mind the whole time that Mard had been there.

Hearing her question made Natsu visibly shake for a moment as both his eyes widened in surprise. This was very quickly suppressed though not lasting more than a few breaths. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just some out and say that he was a world renowned killer and also a demon at that. Stating this truth was the exact thing Natsu currently feared most. In frustration, he grabs locks of hair in both hands causing pain to both Erza and himself.

"Natsu?" Erza's voice was soft and quiet as she was shaken from his way of responding. She had never seen him like this before, he was always in such control of his emotions but after her question, he had been driven to the edge even greater than when he was awakened by the ongoing war. Even more so the emotion he was experiencing seemed to be a form of fear, the fear of loss. Erza was still too young to understand the meaning of this all though.

"A mistake. Just leave it at that." He seemed to almost be pleading to her as he told her to leave it. In his heart he had been, the whole world had seen him as a monster and the one person who hadn't was one step closer.

"Okay," she stated trying to calm his uneasy heart, "I will always be on your side, even if the world turns against you. Kind of stuck with you." She continued making a smile as she finished. The words may have seemed superficial but, it didn't matter what he did she really was stuck with him; their bodies were connected as one.

His words of stating his hands being covered in the blood of innocents began to make her sense to her. It would be a lie for her to say that this hadn't hurt her view of him.

Hearing her words brought a single tear to his eye as he calmed his rampaging heart. During this time of him being distracted the war had begun moving towards a village that didn't want to be involved in their battles. Steeling his face of all emotions he covered his fists in pitch black flames as he seemingly vanished from where he once stood to appear in front of the soldiers about to hurt innocents.

"Who do you think you are?" They questioned arrogantly not putting this kid who looked less than a decade old in their eyes.

"Who I'm I? No one important," the moment he finished speaking the soldiers were surrounded by a circle of black flames unable to escape. These flames seemed to not only burn whatever they touched but turn them into complete nothingness. They had also given off no form of light no matter how much they burned.

One of the soldiers recognized the flames as he stared at the kid his previously arrogant face now filled with fear. "You're…h-him…," the never got to finish his sentence as his whole body was covered in the flames. The words he tried to speak had turned into nothing but screams of pain.

His actions shocked Erza one moment he was fighting against his emotions of fear as he pleads for her to not look into the name END. In the next moment though he had acted mercilessly against a soldier. She may have seen the deaths of those around her when her village was burned to the ground but she was in no way use to the view. Natsu seemed to be fighting on the side of justice for protecting the village but was killing truly the only answer? The war so far along that neither side about law or morals?

After Natsu had followed suit with the other soldiers nearby to the village he waved his hand causing the black flames to vanish. Taking a deep breath, he sat down the ground but was ready to act at any moment.

"Did you truly need to kill them?" Erza questioned her voice holding a hint of anger. It didn't matter if you fought on the side of justice, killing made you just as bad as them. The words he had spoken previously reverberating in her mind, _'_ _My hands are already soaked in the blood of innocents; I may never be able to change that but I will try to atone for the mistakes.'_ He had long become attune to the scent of blood and the view of killing. That didn't mean she had to accept it without a fight.

"What if I hadn't acted, they would have killed innocents," Natsu replied having already expected this response from her.

"Still you didn't have to kill them." She wanted to yell but knew it would awaken the others in her cell which wouldn't help he in this situation.

"In times of war if you leave one life alive you never know what could occur. Taking one life now can save multiple in the future. I could have simply knocked them unconscious but that is pardoning one's actions at the cost of more lives in the future." Natsu could never understand why people thought pardoning's one's actions were a viable choice but he knew he wouldn't make the same mistake as them.

"Then there shouldn't be war."

"I wish there wasn't. I wish that there wasn't any war but the world doesn't follow this thought process. So long as two sides disagree there will always be war." As Natsu spoke he continued to watch the battle through the flames neither side showing any form of hesitation or mercy towards their enemies. During these times of life and death battles, hesitation or mercy were the difference between the survivors and dead.

"We will just have to change the world then." Her thoughts were naïve but when you are a child you can have such thoughts.

Natsu didn't reply to her as they sat in their respective places in silence. As the minutes passed Erza grew tired after the adrenaline ran through her body. Natsu noticed this as his eyes too had begun to close despite the bright flames in front of him. Quickly reacting he stands up and runs back to where he to the lake he was once at when the night had started. As Natsu laid down in the pile of leaves they both gave into the feelings of sleep both their worlds having gone dark.

* * *

Looks like the flaws will actually appear next chapter as I begin to do a time skip around Erza's time in the Tower of Heaven as that is how they had done Erza's past in the anime. Natsu's story is unknown so I get to create that on my own so yay. Anyway, the game has officially started so have fun and it will be active for all of my stories.

-Shiro


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome one welcome all for today you are in for a suffering. And by suffering, I mean my writing.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Traversing the world by oneself would be defined as insanely boring. The ones who state this aren't wrong either; the allure of the rising sun only makes one smile for so long. The calming morning breeze could only ease the pain for so long. The moments of serenity only lasted for so long.

This was the exact life Natsu was living, except in a way he wasn't alone. He always got to see the world through another person's eyes and when needed someone to talk to. At points, he may wish he could hide his war-torn world from them but that was already deemed impossible. She was still too naïve to the truths of the world, to the pains of life and Natsu wished to protect that. She didn't view him as a monster even when he did himself and that was most important.

After the battle, Natsu continued traveling have short chats with Erza along the way. They didn't last more than a few moments but it was a welcomed change of pace. During the few days, they had known one another Natsu had yet to learn anything about how she looked. He could make guesses about her height through her surrounding but that was it. It was a curiosity to him but nothing he lost sleep over, he did over other things. Like where the hell where was he supposed to be going? Mard was far too vague in the final location. How was he expected to find this Heartfilia clan when he could barely find his way east?

Sitting atop a small hill Natsu seemed to be watching the rising sun. His eyes seemed to be taking in the last moments of natural light before being plunged into darkness. This would be wrong, he was watching the world through Erza's eyes. A gray world contrasting his own vibrant one at this current moment.

In the desolate cell, the group of children got to know one another better. In this world, they knew full of grays they tried to bring in some brightness.

"Jellal Fernandez," An azure haired boy spoke.

Childishly a black-haired boy replied, "Whoa, that's hard to remember!" He may seem to be complaining, a smile was embedded across his face in contrast.

"That name is gonna tie my tongue in knots!" He continued still smiling.

"Your name, Wally Buchanan, seems hard to remember, too." The other boy replied.

"Erza, how about you?" Wally questioned.

In thought she had her eyes closed having been watching the rising sun in Natsu's world. The colors were so different there, everything was so much brighter. The beauty of the rising sun, a light she only got to witness while in his world. Here she was trapped in a cell unable to bask in the light herself. When the simple things of life were stolen from her she appreciated them more than ever.

"I'm Erza," She spoke still taking in the colors of the sun.

"Just plain Erza." The ranges of yellow being like a sunflower in full bloom.

"That's kind of sad…" Jellal stated his previous smile leaving his face.

In the silence, Erza took in the colors of oranges that seemed to almost turn red. It reminded her of the flames not many nights prior causing herself to frown even in sight of its elegance.

She hadn't noticed that in her silence Jellal had appeared behind till he took her hair in his hands. In that moment, she reacted by almost jumping in place. She didn't angry just surprised at the action.

"What?" She asked the final rays of light leaving her view. The final rays of light were in simple words…

"A pretty scarlet,"

"Scarlet?"

"I know! Let's name you Erza Scarlet."

"Name you? Don't just go naming other people…" Wally spoke

Taking a lock of her hair into her hand she spoke in a happy quiet voice, "Scarlet…"

"Erza Scarlet…"

Hearing this all Natsu felt a need to praise them. They had found ways to make joys out of their currently dark moments. They had found others like them even when they were trapped in a place of silence. They had found reasons to continue moving forward.

They were one giant family this moment of them all in that cell being able to be turned into a photo. Their lives were in no way perfect, it wasn't the fairy tale story you hear from parents, but at that moment they didn't wish for anything more besides one another.

This was something Natsu himself could only wish for, he at one point or another was destined to kill his brother, his own family. Others would be captivated with the scene of the sun and its scarlet beauty, to Natsu that was a sight to which could be seen anytime.

The feeling of a family, the feeling of love is foreign to him something he can only dream of. Maybe at one point, he could have a similar feeling, as this point he remembered the words Erza told him _'I will always be on your side, even if the world turns against you. Kind of stuck with you.'_ He shook this idea away. She was from a totally different time than himself they were destined to never interact past now.

This had brought a pain to his heart causing both Erza and himself to grip the left sides of their chests. He was dead in her time and she had yet to be born in his, so how did this all come to be. One would simply throw it up to magic but was the world ever that simple?

Wait he was dead? That can't be right, if he was dead then how was she alive in her own time. They were connected as one in every way besides thought. So, if he died she should die with him. Then these two different times are existing at a single point which was an idea Natsu didn't want to think about

Natsu had no sort of theory to these question and didn't expect Erza to either. So putting the thoughts aside he transfers his thoughts to another topic.

During this interaction, he had also sated his curiosity on how Erza looks. He may not have gotten a full picture of her but this a single step when he had almost nothing. Scarlet was a color he knew well.

It didn't remind him of the sun, nor of the color currently shining down on him. It had reminded him of death, the color of blood. Did he wish that it could remind him of an alluring object? Yes, but the world doesn't always go with our wishes.

"What does it remind you more of Erza? The color of the sky or a reminder of death?" Natsu spoke likely unintentional.

Hearing the question Erza paused unsure of how to answer. She had yet to even think about it, did she view it as the beauty of the world or the pain of life? She wanted to open her mouth and say something but nothing came out. No matter where she went she was surrounded by death as if a part of her. While the beauty of the scarlet sky was a dream she was always reaching towards, but which did her hair remind her of.

"Both," She whispered.

Hearing her answer all Natsu thought was, _'Why did I expect anything less?'_ The elegance of life and the suffering of life were two sides of the same coin. The color scarlet was an excellent representation of this. To Natsu, the color scarlet was a better representation of life than vermillion.

Scarlet was the color of the blood that runs through your body, it is the beauty of the rising run. What is vermillion? Vermillion is made from scarlet, that on its own was reason enough to make it the color of life.

Scarlet wasn't only life, it wasn't only seen as life through Natsu's eyes. It was a dream that Natsu couldn't grasp. Life and death are two sides of a coin unable to exist without the other for everything would go out of balance.

Since scarlet was the color of life and dreams it was, in turn, the color of death. The scarlet blood spewing from their wound being their last sight before complete endless darkness.

* * *

For three months Natsu had been walking over multiple mountains, through many burning plains, forest, savannas, deserts. He had traveled the whole continent he felt but that would all a lie, he had yet to walk any of that. He had only made it over a few mountains and through a few plains and forest.

The reason for this being Erza, she didn't have the ability to keep up with his past endurance. Whenever Erza got tired Natsu would do the same and vice versa. When you connect two being they aren't as powerful as the stronger one but the weaker one.

If it was before the statement above may not have been a lie but currently it was. It didn't so far matter to Natsu as he had no clue where he was supposed to be going anyway.

Behind him a bunch of black thorns make their way out of the ground, "You do know you are going the wrong way, Lord?"

Hearing the voice Natsu immediately knew it was Mard. Natsu felt anger build up inside him as he sent a flaming punch towards the bunch of thorns, in an instant, they turn to ash.

"Lord you knows these aren't my real bodies." Another bunch thorns appeared much like the last.

Natsu repeated this process a few…more like ten times before he was satisfied.

"Okay, I feel better now. Which direction is it?" He asked having destroyed enough thorns.

"North, Lord Natsu." The thorns replied before vanishing.

Seeing the thorns vanish he hear quiet girlish giggles in his head.

"This isn't funny." He stated

"Yes, it is." She childishly retorted.

They continued with this back in forth as Natsu started traveling north and Erza went back to her mining. These points of friendly conversation their own escapes from the darkness around them.

They would never remember any of these moments in years' time but as of now, it brought them relief. It was a change of pace from the chaos, Natsu from the war and Erza from the grayness of the tower.

* * *

Your suffering has now ended go on in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

_May seem odd that Natsu has yet to find Igneel but that will be explained at the end. Now to the person who said their suffering had yet to end, it shall never end, Natsu shall meet his END (evil laugh noise). (Coughing noise). hairball (Shiro is a cat, confirmed). On with the show. (FYI, I hate jap-honorifics mixed with English BUT that is how Sho talks so I won't change it.)_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

How many nights and days had drifted from their minds as they watched them each go by?

How many battles had been fought without their knowledge?

How many innocent lives were lost each day?

Why were they drawn to a world not their own?

Questions they never once thought about, they traveled, they lived, they evolved. Natsu had finally made a friend, someone he could talk to.

No matter how unfair the world is to him he knows there is someone on his side. They may never meet outside their minds, but now that didn't matter.

Days came and went as they grew closer and closer to one another. Natsu was otherwise alone in his world as he traveled to the Heartfilia clan. Erza was growing closer to the other people in the tower as they began to plan an escape from there.

Behind a bunch of crates was a hole in the wall mined out over the days. Having been unsupervised in their cell they created an escape. The tunnel out was incomplete still not out the final wall yet.

Sitting around in the cell was the group of kids, that Erza had grown close to.

"Nee-san, over here, quickly!" Sho spoke enthusiastically,

"Sho! Keep your voice down!" Wally responded louder than Sho.

"You're even louder, Wally." Millianna acknowledged,

Wally bashfully apologized, "Sorry, Millianna."

"Erza, if we don't speed things up, they will discover us for sure," Simon stated,

"R-Right," Erza replied worried.

Hearing Erza's reply Natsu couldn't help but shake his head. She was always like this scared of everything around her. She was so innocent and pure, untainted by the world surrounding her. This is why he was so scared of her learning of his true self, he was fearful of her response. She may say she is always by him but when push comes to shove you never know in life.

She seemed to slightly be growing up with each passing day for when watching the world in Natsu's eyes it was full of death and blood, something she could no longer escape. She wishes to in some way help him through all of his troubles no matter how impossible it may seem.

"But… what if they find out?" She questioned

 _'She really needs to learn some sort of magic. That would help the worry she currently feels.'_ Natsu thought. He may not say this but these are his current thoughts. A part of him wants her to grow up to see the world, to no longer be so innocent. Another part of him wants her to never change, never wants her to learn the truth.

Her whole body shaking, "I… know what they did to the other kids who got caught…" The sense of worry changing to fear.

Hearing this the cell went silent before they all hung their heads. Seeing this Natsu told her, "Erza, you need to try. You will never get out if you don't try." He can do nothing for her except push her in a direction.

"It's alright, there is no need to be afraid," Jellal spoke from the back of the cell.

Everyone looked over to Jellal in hope of answers.

"J-Jellal," Erza spoke in shock.

"We are going to claim our freedom!

Our future, our dream." He declared.

Hearing his words everyone grew a smile on their faces. It gave them all hope, it gave them hope of freedom. That maybe one day they would be free of the tower they are trapped in.

Natsu was the only one not smiling, he was the only one who couldn't feel unwavering hope. The world was never so simple, digging their way out would never be so easy. No matter what he knew to be true he still believed that Erza would somehow escape. The others didn't matter to him they were the same as the strangers he saved. He didn't wish for their death but would any day trade them all for Erza's safety.

He continued on his trek north trying to find his way to the end point. He has no clue what will be there for him but he does understand that not going there will be a whole lot worse. He was traveling anyway he just now has a destination he needs to get to. Under the brightly white-lit moon, he walks one step after another. The oddity of no stars in the sky not even passing through his mind.

Erza had continued to dig along with her group, each rock being pushed out of the way as they made their way further down the tunnel. No one spoke to one another as they continued to mine their hope driving them to work faster.

In the end, it was all for not, as the guards, found them and dragged them out of their tunnel with monsters growling in front of them.

"Think you can make an escape so easily, little brats?" A guard loudly asked,

"Well yes, or they wouldn't have tried." Natsu retorted,

Being the only who could hear him Erza didn't reply, too scared to even sit still.

"Especially now, when we need the R-system to be finished as soon as possible?" A different guard continued

"Wait up. At this rate, we're going to be really behind schedule.

I was planning to send all of you to that room, but…

Who was the mastermind behind this escape? We will only apprehend that one.

Aren't we kind?"

"Spit it out! Who was the one?"

Hearing all this Erza looks over to the crying Sho. The emotions of fear and sadness evident on his body. She couldn't throw him under the bus, it wasn't in her character. She couldn't allow anyone else to accept this pain. She would say she did it before anyone else got punished.

"I…" She started before being cut off by Jellal.

"It was me!" He declared to the guards,

"I came up with the plan and directed them all!" He continued confessing to everything.

"I see." A guard smugly said,

"No, it wasn't you."

"It was that girl." He retorted staring directly at Erza.

Seeing this all occur Natsu paused. He hated that he could only watch her life and do nothing else. He could only see the world through her eyes but not take hold of it. She was the first person to not see him as a monster but he couldn't protect her. He could only continue to stare at her world separate from his own. Natsu had a look of annoyance while Erza's face was covered in complete fear.

"Apprehend her."

"No! It was me, it was me all along." Jellal tried to persuade them.

"It wasn't Erza! Release Erza." Simon joined in,

"Shut up" The guard ordered, casting a shock spell on them.

They stand there in pain as Erza is carried away with tears in her tears forced to watch and listen to their screams.

"I'll be fine…" She tries to be strong for them all

"I'm going to be all right…" She seemed to be trying to tell herself along with them,

"Erza!" Jellal shouted holding Simon up,

"I won't be scared." She said forcing a smile on her tearful face.

"No! No! No!" Natsu shouted over and over again. This wasn't fair how in any way was this all fair. It didn't matter how unfair he knew the world to be in this moment it was all forgotten. No matter the amount of death he wished for happiness.

He could only watch; only watch it all happen. She was carried away before being tied to a lacrima. If this had been done to Natsu he wouldn't have reacted he would have kept his straight face without any problem. He wouldn't have felt any pain from the magic shocks, the human whips, or staff bashes. If this had been done to him none of this would have mattered. The grayness of the world would grow darker losing all sense of light. The screams of pain would not exist there would nothing left not even ash.

He wasn't the one tied up, Erza was. The magic shocks, the mortal whips, and the staff bashes brought screams of pain from them both. Even when they were on the brink of death it wasn't over. They had only final action before they were done. Step by step in the dark room they walked closer to Erza. A knife was held in hand as Erza had her head hung low unable to lift it on her own. Lifting her head in one hand and the knife in the other he swings the knife down and cuts out her eye. Both Natsu and Erza at this moment full unconscious from pain.

* * *

END

Igneel will have a crucial part when the time comes. Everything will be explained soon, just remember. The world isn't as simple as it may seem.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Alone in the darkness, they sat back to back, neither finding themselves able to move. The world around them was silent no noise existing in the blackness. Neither of them tried to speak both not knowing what to say.

The feeling inside of Natsu was complete anger every fiber of his being was telling to go on a rampage, to kill everyone in sight. He wanted to tear through space and time just to be able to fix her problems. If only for a moment would all their problems be solved.

For the first time in Natsu's life he felt attached to someone, he didn't feel alone. But what was he meant to do, he couldn't solve her problems, he couldn't do anything. She didn't know magic, but neither did he. She was unable to protect herself and he had no way of fixing that. He didn't know how to use a sword, nor how to teach someone. She couldn't use his lightless flames nor have the merciless attitude he showed.

Natsu would and has stated that her flaw is that she weak. If he was there to protect her it wouldn't matter either but currently, she was he weakness for any put on her was his own. He needed her to grow up to become more mature to become stronger. He needed her to learn of the evils in the world, of the darkest shadows. He needed her to be independent and not rely on others. She needed a source of power, something he had an endless supply of.

What he needed didn't coincide with his wants. He wanted her to never change, he wanted her to stay the same forever, no matter the cost. He viewed her as a younger sister, always wanting her to stand behind him and never grow up. For her to never see the world and the problems it creates. He didn't have this ability, in the end, he was left as a bystander as a dark fate befell her.

This was the cause of his anger, the cause of rage. He would murder them all, he would leave them without ash never to be seen in the world again. Not hearing Jellal's voice Natsu finds himself waking up from the darkness. His first thought goes to the fact that he is unable to see out of his right eye. Directly after that, his curse flares up as the rage begins to overcome his emotions.

Still tied to the lacrima from the darkness she hears someone shouting her name. Her brain doesn't react, the pain still coursing through her body. How was she meant to react to start with, "Hey all is well here, I'm fine?" That would be a bald-faced lie and something she was able to find her mouth to say.

Fighting off the guards and rushing into the room Jellal was in a panic. He was shouting her name but she hadn't so much as lifted her head. Her body was shivering in pain trying to hold back the tears. If Natsu was able to comprehend any of this his level of rage would have skyrocketed further than it already was. If he was only currently ready to murder them alone, he would now be ready to murder them, their families and anyone they had ever met. It didn't matter how long it would take he would do it without a second thought, he was already seen as a monster he had nothing left to lose… almost nothing. He still has to find some way to protect Erza, no matter the cost he will make it true, he will help her.

Finally walking over to her Jellal unties Erza. Unable to hold her own body up she falls into his arms. Rotating her body in his arms his face becomes contorted in shock while his eyes open big as the moon.

Her face been covered previously by her hair and was just now seeing the fact that her right eye had been removed. The only words escaping his mouth being, "Your eye…" he wasn't sure how to continue from there, his brain working overtime in shock. Pulling her completely into his arms he cries into her shoulder. His emotion had caught up to him after the initial shock. The tears flowed effortlessly, not having a point of stopping.

After a while Jellal still his head in her shoulder asks, "What horrible things did they do, Erza…?"

"What did we do to deserve this?"

He asked these questions not at all expecting an answer the questions were unanswerable on his own. He couldn't understand why any of this was happening, why were they punished? What had they done to deserve such a painful and dark fate?

"DAMNIT!" His voice reverberates around the room, not at all caring for the guards that would hear him. None of that had mattered to him right now, none of that mattered.

Hearing his voice Erza's blank eye opens very slowly and roughly to see him. Forcing the words out, she softly says "Natsu,"

Her mind couldn't understand anything of which was happening, she couldn't even understand the situation she was in, the pain overwhelming her thought process. The only name that came to her mind in such a situation was Natsu's, she wouldn't why, but she wouldn't need to.

At hearing the name Jellal was confused because had never heard the name before. From what he knew there was no one named Natsu at the tower. This quickly left his mind as he thought back to the fact that Erza was slowly beginning to wake up. This single fact was far more important to him than some unknown name.

"Everything is all right now! I've come to save you." Jellal assured,

"How-w?" She questioned stuttering,

Supporting her with one arm and a sword in another he slowly walks out of the room the guards he had previously beaten laying on the ground.

"There is no turning back now," he stated,

"We have to fight."

"Fight…?" She questioned,

As the word escaped her lips the magicians appeared out of the ground surrounding them. In annoyance, Jellal says, "Damn it!"

* * *

With flare, up of his curse, Natsu found himself confronted with an interesting character. The character was a dragon by the name of Igneel. In most situations, Natsu wouldn't bat an eyelash at such a person but in his current state, he could make the difference between friend or foe. Igneel tries to start a normal conversation but Natsu doesn't even hear his voice, his body covered in his trademark lightless flames.

From the world outside his own, he hears Erza's tears. Everything snapped at this moment, his body bursting into action he reappears in front of Igneel with his fist pulled back shouting, "How dare you make her cry!"

Igneel had no clue what this boy was talking about but he was never one to back down from a challenge. He will have to teach this boy a lesson how to react elders.

* * *

END

Shorter than normal by its 1:30 am and I only now free to write. Time for vacation for me, or well hell because of family. Anyway, hope this satisfies the taste for this story till I get back which should be later next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back, if people are expecting an action-packed fight between Natsu and Igneel that isn't going to happen. I'm not that type of writer, I enjoy much more the traveling the world and learning about themselves. Don't worry I have some BS way already thought out, just like cannon :P. On with the chapter.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Igneel was initially unresponsive as the fist come flying towards his face. He had no intention of dodging, this boy didn't seem to know **"Dragon Slayer"** magic so there was nothing to fear. Getting ready to swat the boy out the air once he got close enough Igneel was already planning how to the tell the kid he was 100 thousand years too young. He almost laughing at imagining Natsu's face.

This never occurred, the moment after he had lost the ability to even if he wished to dodge his instincts were telling him these flames were nothing like he expected. Not having enough to dodge he instead tries to block with his arm. Covering his arm in a bright scarlet red flame he meets Natsu's own. At seeing the color Natsu's eyes flashed with emotion. He thoughts weren't of danger or fighting. The color seemingly brought him peace, the color for once didn't remind him of death. It reminded him why he was fighting at this moment, he was fighting her, for Erza. This wasn't about himself or his orders but for something else, something he would only dream of.

Natsu's flames may have caused Igneel's instincts to react but he was still unwilling to admit he couldn't teach this boy a lesson. Their fists met to which completely against Igneel's expectations in the first move he was completely equal with Natsu. Igneel's flame dragon king's fire couldn't completely overpower Natsu lightless flames. Both Natsu and Igneel were pushed back an equal distance from one another causing, even more, of a surprise to Igneel. Even if his fire wasn't as strong as the boy's he believed himself to be physically stronger he was a dragon and saying he was equal to a human was a humiliation he would never accept.

Not giving Igneel anytime to think Natsu immediately appears for a second round. Natsu wasn't thinking he was accepting completely on his instincts. His emotions were running wild as his fighting style followed suit. "I will fight! Not for what other order me to do, but for myself! You can't wish for others to change the world for you, you have to do it yourself! Stand up and fight! Stand up and fight the future you dream of! Stand up and fight for the future you will create! Stand up and reshape the world! Do you hear me Erza! You have to stand!" He roared, his voice dark yet filled with passion. His fist once more met Igneel this time, however, Igneel was pushed back twice the distance Natsu had been.

Natsu didn't even touch the ground before continuing, dodging Igneel's outstretched arm he aims a kick at the side of Igneel's head. Igneel was the king of the dragons proud and arrogant beyond words yet he was being completely suppressed by a ten-year-old child. The attacks may have only caused scratches on his scales but a thousand scratches can still take a life. This fight he thought would be a walk in the park was anything but.

As Igneel flew into the air Natsu followed suit. He may not be able to do the same as easily as a dragon but he still knew the basics on propelling himself. Before sucking in a breath, he shouts at Igneel, "I will save her! I don't care about the trials! I won't let her cry! I will not let this happen a second time!" Building the black flames in his mouth he soon releases them, **"Demon's Screech"**!

Following Natsu's ideas, Igneel builds flames up in his own mouth before releasing them, **"Flame Dragon King's Roar"**!

Their attacks met in the middle before exploding in yet another field they were equals with one another.

* * *

As Natsu and Igneel were fighting Erza was brought back to her cell. Most of her wounds were covered in bandages as she kneeled there motionless. Her eye was blank as nothing seemingly passed through her head. The tears were still evident in her eye and the pain still hurting her mind.

"Nee-san!" Sho shouted his voice filled with sadness and joy at seeing Erza.

"Erza…" Simon said softly relieved at seeing her alive.

"Time for work!" The guard ordered.

"Hey, where's Jellal?" Simon continued,

"Leave her alone," Rob told the kids his voice soft and raspy,

"Just be glad that she returned alive."

"But..." Simon asked,

Sho had tears flowing from his eyes in sadness. He wanted to do something, he wanted this all to be over.

Everyone did, everyone wanted this whole mess to be finished with. They were all filled with sadness as seeing Erza how she was and having no ability to do anything about it. They felt guilt as when they all sat there wanting to do something Jellal actually did.

"They must have taken him as a replacement," Rob explained,

"No more…" Sho started the tears flowing like a pair of rivers.

"I can't stand this anymore!" he continued shouting his voice breaking out into sobs.

"Be quiet!" Rob shouted, pulling Sho into his arms

"Calm down, Sho!" Simon clamored,

"It'll be fine. I'm here for you." Rob said soothing him,

"Prepare yourself!" The guard order,

"No!" Sho bellowed,

 _'Fight…'_ The word passed through Erza's mind as her vision saw the fight between Natsu and Igneel. She heard Natsu cries, she heard him fighting for her. Natsu wasn't the only one fight for her Jellal had done the same. They both were trying their bests to protect her.

With her eyes widening she shouted in her head, _'Now it is my turn to fight for you!'_

Acting immediately, she grabs a shovel from the bin of equipment and swings it at the guards not all hearing their stuttering words of confusion. It was now her time to fight, she no longer cared about the consequences this was their moment and they would have to take it. They would all escape the tower together, everyone.

"A rebellion!" A guard bellowed out his voice growing hoarse.

"Erza, you…" Simon questioned,

Having already turned to face them she yells, "Take their weapons! Even if we obey them, or run away from them, we will never be free! We have no choice but to fight! For our freedom! Stand out and fight!"

The words seemed to flow from her mouth as she took the words Natsu told her and told them to everyone else. They can't wish for change in the world, they have to make the world change themselves.

At hearing her words everyone in the cell was surprised out everyone they expected to act in such a way it wasn't Erza. She was always so timid and never the first to act out. See her like this now made them question what happened after she was taken away. What did she have to go through to have such a rapid change?

Her words brought inspiration, the whole tower was filled with shouts of joy as everyone followed her lead. She had brought change to the ways of the tower, she had brought chaos.

* * *

Natsu didn't hear Erza's shouts he was too enthralled with his fight with Igneel. Nothing at this moment mattered no words so much as passed through his mind. Didn't matter the pain that came from either him or Erza as it was completely ignored. He had gone into a berserk state his emotions having taken over. He would save her, he would find some way to save her. If there was one things Igneel couldn't compete with Natsu in it was speed. He could soar through the air much faster than Natsu but in the end, most of their altercations were on the ground. Igneel would at points soar into the air but Natsu would be right behind him. They would fire flames at one another but neither side could find an advantage.

As the fight continued on for a longer amount of time than either Natsu or Igneel knew. Neither side saw themselves stopping anytime soon. Neither side had been panting nor had side come close to their max. In such a state Natsu didn't know his limits anymore, he didn't know how these actions may affect him in the future.

As Igneel was fending Natsu off while sending in his own attacks when able, he thought back to the fact had yet to learn the boy's name. He only knew the boy's reason to fight, to save some girl. Besides that, he knew nothing about the kid.

Every so often the kid would make mistakes most of which didn't come from Igneel. His face would flash in pain for split second in such Igneel would take advantage of that to counterattack. To where such pain came from Igneel had no clue, because he noticed his own attacks didn't seem to get that same flash of pain.

This boy was an anomaly there were too many questions surrounding him and had no intention of even answering any of them when asked. Seeing it going nowhere Igneel focuses back on the fight and against what he liked doing was patiently waiting for an opening. Natsu really was much better than he ever expected him to be. Even without **"Dragon Slayer"** magic he was able to contend with the king of fire dragons. He shuddered at the idea of this crazy lad actually knowing **"Dragon Slayer"** magic. Igneel dares to admit that he would have had to become serious long before now if that was true.

He was glad he had sought out Zeref because if not he wouldn't get to enjoy this fight. If one thing would forever remain true it would that Igneel lived to fight above everything else.

* * *

The tower of heaven had been thrown into chaos, explosions and smoke were blocking the view as deaths piled up by the second. No person was safe on either side both sides fighting under the rays of noon ocean sun, their life almost taken at any moment. The guards had lost control of the prisoners and the prisoners young or old were willing to fight for their freedom.

Maybe it was a losing battle from start to finish but none of them cared this was their dream, their dreams of freedom, their dreams of a better future.

"Don't you dare underestimate 'Mad Dog' Wally!" Wally shouted knocking two guards out with his shovel.

"We're this strong thanks to all the daily work you forced on us" Explain Simon, none of them were good fights or even had the basic ideas on how to fight. They were all brawls in a ring using their pure strength to overpower their opponents.

With a sword in hand Erza continuously swings at her opponents with the moment one falls she goes off to the next. She much like Natsu didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. The pain from injuries may quickly but unlikely Natsu she was unable to completely ignore them causing Natsu weaknesses in his fight. Erza had taken note of this but was unable to put any thought into currently fixing it.

Everyone was fighting their hardest, ever able body was fighting for their freedom. This was their moment this was the day they could almost taste freedom. They all felt hope, the hope, the dream, the goal, the wish, the existence of a day outside of the tower.

The sun shined down with no obstacles for the first time in an uncountable amount of time. This was their victory the sun was showing them victory, showing them what they would all gain. The sun breaking through the walls was the light at the end of the tunnel for everyone.

"Freedom!' Every prisoner shouted shaking the whole tower their bodies filled with adrenalin as they all fought on.

* * *

The fight with Igneel was growing more hectic by the second. Igneel had grown serious as his fire was beginning to slightly suppress Natsu's. His flames had grown bigger and brighter ready to cover the sky in a single breath. Igneel was more power than Natsu could have imagined. He had seen more than his fair share of fights between dragons but if he was in a state to take note of things he could dare say Igneel was the strongest he had witnessed.

The roars were as big as three Natsu's and the flaming fists packed more punch than Natsu on any day. Natsu was pushed into a bad place but he saw no point in stopping. He took advantage of the thing he had over Igneel, mobility. Igneel was too big to constant be going around in circles so Natsu took advantage of this.

Igneel's way of trying to stop this was by covering his tail in flames and using much like he did previously with his arm. Igneel had just found an advantage but in that same moment, the kid had found his own to take advantage of. It didn't matter how powerful one's attacks were if they could never hit their targets and at this moment that was the exact fact Natsu was taking advantage of.

"We need to liberate Section 8 by the end of the day! Everyone keep it up!" Erza explained finally having taken care of the guards. Her mind every so often was drifting to the fight Natsu was having with Igneel if she were to compare the fight she was having here versus his own she would say them both could destroy the whole tower with a wave of their hands.

She wasn't strong enough yet, she wasn't yet strong enough to create a better future. Gripping the sword hard in her hand she promised herself she would be able to stand at Natsu's side, she would be able to fight beside him. She would become strong enough for them both. It didn't matter if the whole world saw him as a monster to her, he was Natsu and that was all that mattered.

"That's impossible! There are too many guards there!"

"But we have to hurry and rescue Jellal…" Her face downcast,

"You don't stand a chance, Simon-san," Wally teased with a smirk,

"Erza! You… Are you in love with Jellal?" Simon blurted out in question,

Erza was thrown for a loop, she had never seen Jellal that way only ever viewing him as a friend. She admired him but had never seen her feelings as love. She thought back to the fight with Natsu, she saw his face when he looked into the river. She heard their conversations as they teased one another. She heard her own laughs as they enjoyed another's companion. She heard his words of inspiration as he told her to fight. She heard his sadness as people called him monsters. She believed him to be human just like everyone else, what right do they have to call him a monster. When the word loved passed through her mind it wasn't Jellal but Natsu that she thought of.

There was so much more to him than she could ever imagine so much she never could understand. Even still they were stuck together no matter what anyone else ever thought about the other they would never be alone. They would always have a shoulder to lean on, always have someone to talk, always have someone to trust.

"Why did you bring that up at a time like this? Now is not the time to…" she stated bashfully a blush evident on her cheeks.

Simon tries to confess, "Actually, I've always…" in both Erza's world and in Natsu's they were both hit a fireball throwing them away. The beauty of the fire never passing through their minds. Now was not the time to gawk at the elegance of a perfect flame.

"Simon!" Wally called out,

"That's…" Millianna pointed out, pointing up in the sky towards…

"Magicians!" Someone screamed,

"Simon!" Wally called out once more,

"Hey, get a hold of yourself!" Millianna stuttered in duress,

Releasing more beams of fire multiple people were knocked way if not killed in that instant. Erza and others were forced to watch bystanders to the whole situation.

"Don't," Erza tried to explain.

Moments before everyone was ready to fight for freedom but in this moment, everyone ran. All it took was a single moment for everyone to lose hope.

"Everyone, don't give up! You've got to fight!" She continued,

In the chaos, Erza was pushed over and following suit Natsu was the same. Erza was trapped under rubble causing both her and Natsu both unable to stand. Igneel was greatly confused at the scene but he wouldn't let Natsu off. Building fire in his mouth he plans to finish this now.

With her arm shaking while reached out she pleads, "Wait… Jellal… Save him…" She watched everyone run in the opposite direction while Natsu had a fireball being made right in front of him.

In the extremely short amount of time, she tries her best to push the rubble off herself. The world seemed to move in slow motion, everything had come down to this exact moment. If she even an instant too slow all this would be for naught. She pushed and pushed with everything she had.

She wanted to save him. She wanted to be of help to him. She was weak, she wasn't strong enough to stand beside him. She had forced him into this dire situation he was facing an almost death because she was weak. _'Please world! Don't let him die because of me!'_

Natsu saw this and was pleased with her. He placed his faith in her, "Demons of the flames, fire that lies in hell, lightless flames that burn the light, raging flames that burn that land…" Natsu chants trying to get ready for Erza to get them out of this mess.

The fire was released from Igneel mouth as Erza was still trying to push the rubble off. Her friends shouted towards her as the rushed towards trying to help. If she relied on them alone they wouldn't make it in time. With one final push, she breaks herself free and Natsu finishes his spell, **"Demon King's Flames: Raging Screech"** A breath of lightless flames are released from Natsu's mouth overpowering Igneel's own. Shooting towards Igneel they overwhelmed him. The battle had finally reached the end.

These flames weren't his own normal. They were a mix of every flame, to describe it as lightless was not doing it justice. To say that it held the magnificence of the rainbow didn't describe it either. To everything, there is an opposite, the flames that are like Natsu's own are the opposite to the flames that light the sun. Flames that rage through lands are unable to match the cold flames that freeze everything. It was everything, yet nothing at the same time. Only those who can be called the kings of flames have the ability to do what Natsu did.

The flame could be described in such way as it existed in every such way. At one moment, it may be the purest white flame one can imagine while another it was void of everything, it turned between hot and cold. It was a beauty no one could ever describe for even all this does it no justice.

Seeing that Natsu was okay Erza released a sigh of relief. She had saved him, she may have been the cause of her problems but in the end, she had saved him.

She got no time to relax as once battle finished another started. The magicians released another beam a fire right at where Erza was laying. Her friends once more shouted out to her but she found herself unable to move. She couldn't believe this to be the end. They had already finished the hardest part how could they die in such a lack luster way. Before she can process the fire is released and upon contact, smoke is released.

In front of her stood Old man Rob. He had shielded her and everyone else from the blast.

"Mage-jiichan" Erza called out in surprise,

"My magical power might be faded, but I'm still capable of protecting my friends! I won't stand by and see young lives get taken away!" His voice was filled with power as if he was a youthful young man. Building the power up, he sends the same flames back at the mages.

Everyone was amazed at the display of power as they watched all the mages be taken down in the blink of an eye.

This was the last thing he could do, this was the old man's end.

Scooting towards him Erza holds on his frail green arm, "What's wrong?" She asks worried,

"My will is strong, but I'm getting too old for this. For a mage, his life energy is the source of his magical power. And once I've used up my magic, I will inevitably die. But Erza, there is no limit to your potential." His voice was now weak and fragile like the wind would break it apart as he spoke.

"Ojii-chan…"

In his dying moments, Erza relived her favorite moment, when she learned of magic.

"It's your heart," Rob explained,

"My heart?" Erza asked confused,

"Yes. Everything starts from the firm belief in your heart. Things such as horoscopes, faith, and religion are various forms of magic. They are miracles that only occur to those who believe." He further explained,

"Those who believe?"

"That's right. That's why only those who believe in magic, and in their own power, while living in harmony with nature are capable of using magic."

As Erza was off in her own world Rob had stood back up and was protecting Erza and the others from the guards and mages. He had forgave his life to protect those that matter to him.

"Magic, huh? That's so wonderful!" She praised her voice full of joy.

"When I grow up, I want to become a witch and ride a broom, flying in the sky," Erza exclaimed in happiness,

"You'll be able to." Rob laughed,

"You'll freely fly the open sky…"

"And I'll let you fly behind me too, Ojii-chan." A smile showing from ear to ear.

Hearing Rob laugh breaks her from her thoughts, "I didn't think I could see a smile like that in such a place."

Erza calls out to him, "Ojii-chan!"

"Freedom is inside your heart. I'm sure that Erza-chan's dream will come true."

"Ojii-Chan! No!"

Erza knelt there unmoving.

"Erza, fall back! Hurry up!" Wally insists,

Both Millianna and Sho follow suit by calling out to her. She doesn't hear them as her eyes close.

When they open a pitch-black magic circle is created underneath her. Her eyes wide with anger, the world reacts as Natsu lightless flames appear out from the magical circle. Her screams echo throughout the tower, the flames hear her plea as they shoot at towards the mages. In an instant they were all dead, all of them had been burned to ash. All those around her were filled with shock but none greater than Natsu. For he knew what she used wasn't magic but his curse.

* * *

END

Hope you all enjoyed. We are closing in on the end of Erza's past, thankfully. Don't feel bad to PM me questions I'll happily answer them so long as they don't spoil the plot :P Till next time.


	8. Bye Everyone

I love the idea of writing. I love the that ability to do this, what I love. I hate the view of the world though. It's believed that we need this or we need that, that the world can't be content with only what we started with. Everything I have written was never for myself, was never because **I** wanted to write it. I wrote everything because I believed it would be viewed well by an audience. Because of this everything at some point or another was bound to be dropped without completion. Could I write, "Person A dies because of X." Yes, but that to me isn't what I consider a true end. There is no symbolism to their death and there is no lead up or reason. They had died because they were weak and weakness isn't the type of story I want to be writing.

After much debate amongst myself fanfiction isn't where I want to continue writing. I'm restricted here to a set of character and a world that had already been explored. I'm not done writing though, I actually already have some ideas started on how I want to write my own stories.

I want to thank everyone who even so much as clicked on my stories. Writing is my passion but it isn't what I'm going to do with my life. A 9-5 job making enough money to live on, in a small apartment with nothing besides myself and a computer. Love the things you have in front of you not the things you dream to hold.

Story ideas:

"If a villain wasn't hated by the world would they still be a villain? If a hero wasn't loved by everyone would they still be a hero?"

"If a hero is stuck in the past can they ever move into a new life?"

"Can a person who hates themselves truly love the world around them?"

"If one person dies with all the problems thrown onto them, are they a hero or a villain? If the hatred dies with their final breath are they the villain we assume them to be?"

"I'll die if I don't become handsome"

"The female main character is a clumsy and dense girl who wants to become the strongest knight, and the male main character is a highly skilled otaku who wanted to become a priest acolyte but accidentally became a student at the holy knight academy!"


End file.
